Core B. Brain Tumor Biorepository, Histopathology, and Immunologic Monitoring Core. Roger McLendon, M.D., Core Leader The access to appropriately procured tissue (brain tumor, normal brain, and matched somatic cells) has been fundamental to the success of this NINDS Specialized Research Center on Primary and Metastatic Tumors of the CMS since its inception 25 years ago. This Biorepository has successfully obtained and sorted brain tumor tissue and matched peripheral somatic cells from more than 800 individual brain tumor patients with a net accumulation of more than 6,750 blocks of gliomas tissue. The Duke Immunologic Monitoring component of this Core will provide a variety of standard and in-house developed polychromatic flow cytometric assays of immune function, including intracellular cytokine staining and degranulation within a broad range of phenotypically-defmed T-cell populations on patients in Project 1. The Database component of this Core will store data from the genetic, cytogenetic, immunohistochemical, histologic and diagnostic analyses of all banked brain tumor tissues as well as normal brain samples in the Biorepository and furnish data to researchers requiring these data working in Projects 1, 2, and 3 and the IND, Regulatory, and Bioinformatics Core under Duke IRB oversight. This Core's Specific Aims will support the clinical and preclinical studies described in Projects 1, 2, and 3: 1) Provide and maintain a clinically annotated and catalogued biorepository of human brain tumor tissue, normal human brain tissue, and matched somatic cells from all brain tumor patients in clinical trials in Projects 1, 2, and 3;The Repository has a Nautilus database that will be linked to a clinical Oracle database in which all patients on a clinical trial in Projects 1, 2, and 3 will be entered;2) Maintain access for scientific questions relative to Projects 1, 2, and 3 for the more than 800 brain tumor patient specimens and their matched somatic ceils entered into this Repository since the inception of this P50 grant in the early 1980s;3) Provide integrated pathologic, histologic, immunohistochemical, and molecular diagnostic studies for Projects 1, 2, and 3, which will be entered into the Biorepository Nautilus database and linked to the Oracle clinical database for each patient;4) Provide comprehensive immunologic monitoring of patients enrolled in clinical trials in Projects 1, 2, and 3, using highly standardized/validated state-of-the-art flow cytometry-based assays. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The availability of brain tumor tissue is necessary to determine the eligibility of patients for the clinical trials. Most of the new treatments depend on demonstrating specific molecules in each patient's brain tumor in order to enroll the patient in the appropriate clinical trial. The vaccine studies for malignant gliomas require immunologic monitoring of the responses to the vaccine treatment.